Can we all just not kill each other!
by Im-too-outrageous-4-u
Summary: Annabeth has got Percy back from the Roman camp but at CHB during a meeting to plan on how to defeat gaia Jason and Percy get into a fight which leaves Percy storming out. Where does Annabeth find Percy? Read and find out!T just cause I can PLZ NO FLAMES


**Authors notes! So this is my first fanfic so I Hope it turns out well grammar is not my strong area ( so when I become a writer i'll have people for that:)) It's just supposed to be a fun story so NO FLAMES PLZ:) and i might leave this as a one shot or it might become a multi chapter story IDK all depends on the reviews so yea please review and tell me what you think:) **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own clocks by Coldplay**

**I don't own Percy Jackson...Annabeth does:)**

I was walking to the music room curtsy off Apollo

It had been a really crazy summer last summer we had the titan war and Percy had asked me out and everything was perfect….until he disappeared but we had gotten him back now and we were at camp deciding our next plan. All the head councilors and piper, Leo, hazel, frank, Reyna, and Jason were in the room with chiron.

We were deciding our next move and how to defeat gaia and all that jazz when Percy and Jason started to argue about something stupid. They had been doing that a lot recently and sometimes it broke into full on combat between the two and me and piper would have to break it up. honestly i was having a hard time with their hatred because over those 8 months Jason and i became really close. now i know what your thinking not close like but we had developed a really strong brotherly and sisterly bond but Percy was my boyfriend so I had to side with him. and anyway Jason had piper to calm him down. but after some of the things that Percy would say about Jason it would make me sad. was Percy always this way? well i had to let it slid a little because how would you feel if you lost your memory for 8 months being taken away from your friends and family to find yourself in a strange place you've never been to and to feel like you've been replaced. but i guess both Jason and Percy were feeling the same way. But anyway this argument between the two had ended in Percy storming out of the meeting and Jason slumping back down into his chair.

"He deserved it," Jason murmured

"Jason what is wrong with both you and Percy, y'all can't get along with each other for 5 seconds how are we supposed to win a war against gaia if our two leaders cant get over their pride and realize they need each others help." Is said getting faster with each word

i looked around the room and people were starring at me I just blew my hair out off my face a left the room to go and find Percy. thats how i ended up walking to the music room because the first place i looked the Poseidon cabin to find no luck so i tried the arena and beach with no luck so gave up on finding Percy and decided to go find will solace to ask him about installing an ipod player in the argo II when i heard the piano playing i peeked my head in the door to see a boy facing away from me. i could tell it was Percy because only he would have that messy raven black hair. he was playing a beautiful song and i realized he was playing clocks by Coldplay. i closed my eyes and subconsiecly started swaying back and forth.

Since when did Percy start to play piano? I asked myself

Thats when he started to sing it was so beautiful I never knew he could sing like that. And that was when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. And he kept on singing and lead me to the piano and started to play again while singing and the song finally ended I look at him and grey meet green.

"So you decided to side with your boyfriend this time," he said mocking me a little but it still stung

I subconcusly looked down

" Hey I'm sorry," he said while lightly lifting my chin up to meet him," it's been a stress and Jason and I just have just feuding personalities."

"Yea I know it's just stressful and it was nice to have him around and everyone because I was thinking what if you didn't remember me and…"

"Wise girl, I never forgot you," he said lightly and thats when he leaned down to kiss me

It was so nice, soft, innocent and perfect.

We broke a part and we just stared into each others eyes soaking into each others presence after so long of being apart.

Thats when we saw Jason leaning on the door frame.

" So if you two are done chiron says we need everyone to make decision so yes sadly we need Percy's presence." Jason said with an annoyed tone but with a smirk a little amused at his dig at Percy

"you wanna know what sparky…" Percy said hostly while getting up ready to fight but I pull him back down and he put his arm protectively around me and we walked back to the big house with his arm around my shoulder and my arm around his waste with Jason walking on my side a good foot away and I was just thinking please gods just let us get through this without killing each other.

**What did you think good bad? i know I suck at grammar so plz don't review about that. But helpful suggestions would be nice but NO FLAMES! ...i don't like crying...any way should i make this a multi chapter story or stay a one shot! IDK PLz hit that blue button down there \/ and review!\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

** \/REVIEW!\/**


End file.
